The Host Club Takes On America
by whathappensafter
Summary: This is based off the end of the manga not the anime though the characters are the same. (And the plot to, a lot more stuff just goes down, some of which I might reference though I will try to explain. ) When the hosts followed Haruhi to America there was one condition, they go to separate schools. How will they handle the separation and the new country? (Hikaru/OC) (Haruhi/Tamaki)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please read/review. I would appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy!**

"Hello," the girl says brightly. "You must be the new exchange student, Haruhi?" The name rolls awkwardly off her tongue.

"Yeah that's me." I reply.

"Excellent," she says, still sounding as though talking to me is the most exciting experience ever. "We are so excited that you choose our school to study at. Choose, I think to myself, I could only wish. But of course I am grateful for the opportunity. And grateful, I guess, for the presence of my friends, though we all go to different schools to 'foster our cultural independence' (translation the chairman didn't want Tamaki and I to go to school together). And yeah this is an amazing opportunity. But there was very little choice involved.

"Haruhi? Haruhi?"

"Hmm," I say jumping.

"I said my name is Christina and asked what your first class is."

"Oh sorry. I have um," I check my schedule, "Advanced Placement English Language and Composition."

"Awesome. It's down the hall and to your right. Classroom 101. Ask someone else for help to find your next class. I have something to do." She turns and walks away in the opposite direction.

"Wait I need you to help me find my...locker," my voice trails off. I have five minutes left until class starts and no idea where I can drop my books. Though it looks like a lot of people just carry their stuff around with them. I sigh, shouldering my bag and head down the hall towards classroom 101. Some help she was. The guidance office at the school, guidance office itself being a bit of a foreign concept, had assigned this girl to be my guide for the day and though she acted incredibly cheerful I honestly think she couldn't have cared less about me. But maybe she was just antisocial? Or filled with the desire to make out with her boyfriend, I note sourly as I see her and some tall American football player getting it on near a water fountain. Ouran may have been weird but at least we kept the PDA to a minimum. Well except for the host club. But that doesn't really count. Desperate to avoid the PDA I walk into classroom 101 which is filled students sitting at, and on, desks, laughing and talking. I duck my head and hide in the back of the classroom.

"Hey, Flatley, how was you summer?" one of the students shouts. A woman sitting behind the desk who I could only assume was the teacher said "It was nice," she responds without batting an eye that she has been addressed without an honorific. I blink, appalled at the lack of formality between the teacher and the student.

"Crazy Americans," I mutter to myself. I hear someone snicker beside me.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing," the girl says. "I just find it funny that you haven't even been here 5 minutes and you're already criticizing the country. At least I'm assuming you're new since I've never seen you before. Did your parents move to America for work?"

I blink amazed at the flow of words. It takes me a minute to follow the English and another to think of a response.

"No I'm an exchange student. From Japan," I add in case she couldn't tell. Because some people really can't.

"Oh that's cool! Was it hard leaving all of your friends behind?" At this I laugh. And laugh. And laugh. I just can't help it.

"What?" The girl looks at me suspiciously.

Wiping tears from my eyes I say, "Well I would miss them if they hadn't followed me to America."

"They followed you to America? Isn't that kind of creepy?"

"You don't know my friends. That barely scratches the surface of their weirdness. Speaking of them, I hope they're doing okay. Especially Hikaru. He'll have the hardest time being by himself," I mutter to myself.

Hikaru

Is doing fine. Right? I'm just fine, I tell myself. Really it isn't so bad. I mean the school's pretty nice.

"Oh! Look at the design of this room Karou! It's almost like-" the remainder of the sentence dies on my lips as I realize that I was talking to myself. Because Karou's not here.

"What did you just say?" A girl asks me opening the door to the office where I wait for the idiot, sorry person, who's supposed to show me around. I give her my best you are not worth my time glare and look away.

"Okay well if you're not going to answer that at least tell me this. Are you the new kid Hikaru Hitachiin? Because if you are I'm supposed to escort you."

"If you're going to escort me you could at least try pronouncing my name correctly. A child could pronounce that name. If your not careful you could end up with wrong kid, someone named Hickarow Hitachin." I say, attempting to mock her accent. "Isn't that right Ka-" Damn I did it again.

"Jesus. If you're going to be rude then I might as well not waste my time here with you. Go ahead and get lost for all I care," the girl's voice snaps me back to the present.

"Fine," I say haughtily. "I don't need anyone anyway." Don't you Hikaru? I can hear Haruhi's voice already. Before we even left today she lectured me, pointing out that I would be going to school all by myself without even Karou so I should consider what comes out of my mouth before I say it and also consider that I might want friends and that I had to learn sometime how to make them on my own. And the first person who had tried to be nice to me I had immediately insulted and thrown out. Damn it. I look up to see the girl striding down the hallway back ramrod straight. I've clearly hurt her feelings. I chase after her not caring how it looks, catch up to her and grab her arm.

"Wait," I say.

"What the hell do you want, you bastard," she hisses. Ouch. I probably deserved that though. I take a deep breath and channel my inner Tamaki, though he is irritating, he can certainly win over the ladies. I can too but only with Karou.

"My sincerest apologies," I say with as much sincerity as I can muster. "I-" How to explain my terrible behavior? I didn't realize what I was saying was in English? No. I secretly have a crush on you? No where did that even come from? I finally decide on something close to the truth.

"I'm nervous about starting at a new school. I kind of suck at making friends with people."

"I wonder why?" The girl mutters before jerking her hand out of my grasp. "Look you might be sorry but that was really rude and your 'sincerest apologies' aren't going to cut it." Damn this girl is good. She saw right through me.

"Okay. If my apology won't work then how can I make it up to you?"

"Well," she says, a small smile creeping up her face. "There is one thing..."

Haruhi

Ah well I'm sure he's fine. On second thought, maybe I'd better send him a text. Just to remind him to be nice.

"Is this Hikaru person your boyfriend?" The girl asks, interrupting my musing.

"Hmm? Oh no he's just a friend."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" This girl seems way into my personal life. She's almost nosier than Kyoya. Actually no one can beat Kyoya.

"Well do you?"

"Yes I have a boyfriend," I sigh.

"Did he come to America with you too?"

"Yes."

"Aww that's so romantic!" The girl squeals.

"You could say that. I just find it kind of annoying."

"Annoying? Why?"

"Because-" Thankfully I was saved from explaining due to the bell. A voice from the ceiling announced "Good morning students. Please rise and say the Pledge of Allegiance." Please rise and do what? I stand as all around me students recite a code of some sort. The girl next to me (it occurs to me that I still don't know her name) laughs at my obvious confusion. When we are done promising our allegiance to America everyone sits back down.

"I guess it would make sense that you wouldn't know the pledge, considering you're Japanese," the girl says with a smirk. I don't respond because the teacher has started talking and I want to pay attention.

"All right class. I want you all to turn in your Geeks essays. If you wrote them on paper I will collect them now, otherwise turn them in on Google classroom." She then walks around the classroom collecting everyone's essays about something called Geeks? When she gets to me I look down and say quietly, "I never received the summer assignment."

"Ah you must be the new kid, the Japanese exchange student, Haruhi Fujioka? Well of course you didn't receive the summer assignment, you just got here. Don't worry about it, I will give you the books and you can do the assignment when you have time."

She then hands me two books, one entitled The Geeks Shall Inherit the Earth and the other called Freakonomics. I pick them up and study them. They seem interesting enough, though nothing like something we might read in Japan.

"All right now in Freakonomics the author often compares two opposites next to each other to show contrast. Can anyone tell me what this is an example of?" The class is dead silent. No one raises their hand or comments or anything. I can see one girl in a corner playing some game on her computer, another has a document open that has far to many words to be notes for this class. Even Maria is zoned playing a Google game on her chrome book. I don't know the answer because I haven't read the novel, or else I would've raised my hand long before now. Eventually the teacher just gives up and says "It's juxtaposition. Didn't you learn about that last year?"

"No," Maria mutters, but too quiet for the teacher to hear. The remainder of the class is exactly the same, the teacher trying to get responses out of us but no one actually answering. I resolve to read the books, tonight, so that I can at least answer some of the questions. The class drags on for eternity until finally the bell rings.

"What class do you have next?" asks Maria.

"Advanced placement chemistry."

"What on earth possessed you to take that?"

"I enjoy chemistry."

"Well you won't after that class. Let me see your schedule." She grabs the paper out of my hands.

"Ok cool, we have lunch together. All right see you then!" And then she rushes off.

"Wait could you possibly tell me...how to get to Chemistry?" But of course she is long gone by then.

"Crazy Americans," I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes to the sky.

Hikaru

"Remind me again why I am carrying your books around as well as mine," I grunt as I once again hoist a bag filled with my books, and Maria's, over my shoulder.

"Because you were incredibly rude to me. Have you forgotten already?"

"No," I mutter. "But I was hoping you had."

"Hah. As if. You're lucky I'm still showing you around the school."

"Yes so lucky. Besides you have all of your classes with me which means I could've just followed you."

"But instead you agreed to carry my bag so I guess the joke's on you."

"I could just leave it here."

"I wouldn't wait for you. In fact, I'd go the long way just to ditch you."

"You're almost more evil than I am."

"Thanks, I think."

"It's a compliment, coming from me. Ask any of my friends."

"Like Karou?" I blink, momentarily taken aback.

"How-how did you know about Karou?"

"He's the one you kept talking to earlier. Even though he wasn't there. Right? You kept making comments and then stopping yourself after you said his name. I assume you two are really close. Did you leave him behind in Japan?"

"Uh," I feel really awkward. "Well no...he's here, in America with me."

"But not going to this school? Why not?"

"It's probably Haruhi's fault, or more accurately Milord's, but basically when we all came to America the condition was that we had to start at different schools. Except for Hani and Mori I guess but they're in college and so they're not controlled by the chairman."

"When you say we all..."

"Me, Karou, Haruhi, Milord, Kyoya, Hani and Mori. They're my, well I guess, yeah, they're my family. I mean, they're not all related to me by blood but they're my family all the same." I smile at the realization. Not that I didn't know it before, I guess I just needed to remind myself of it again. And then I realize that I've just told this stranger more about me and my friends than I've ever told anyone before. Which is weird because she's a stranger. And I don't like talking to strangers.

"But Karou is different right? I mean he's the one you wanted to talk to the most. Also Milord?"

"Yeah Karou is different. He's my twin brother. And I've never been separated from him before. And it's only been a year since I even started talking to other people besides him. And I'm really worried about him right now because it's his first time being alone too. And we've been working on growing up but it's hard to break old habits. And I was the one who had to grow up faster because I'm older and some days I'm fine but some days I'm not. And today I'm not fine. And I really should stop taking because I've just told you more about myself than anyone even Karou and I can't believe I just said all that out loud." And then I dropped her books, turned and ran. Very fast. I can't believe what I just said.

"Hikaru wait!" But I just keep running. I run out of the school and down the street heedless of where I am going.

"Watch it idiot," someone shouts. I finally slow down, breathing hard. I have no idea where I am anymore. I'm in a foreign country, in a foreign city, on my own. God damn it, I think to myself. I'm so stupid. So so stupid. I don't even know where I am, I took the subway to get to school but I can't see a station now. And I left my bag, with my phone at school. I'm such an idiot. Such an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so this is chapter 2 hope you like it so far! As always read and review. Thanks!**

Karou

My phone buzzes in the middle of Calculus.

"No phones allowed, Karou," my new friend Michael says, though jokingly. I like Michael a lot, even though I just met him. He's got a similar sense of humor and has so far entertained me with many jokes and stories. The minute I met him he made it his job to make sure I felt comfortable, and though I don't like strangers something about Mike makes me relax.

My phone continues to buzz and I quickly bury it in my lap so the teacher doesn't notice. I wonder who could be texting me. Haruhi is much to serious about school to text, Kyoya couldn't care less about me, Mori and Hani simply aren't interested and Tamaki wouldn't text me either. Which leaves only Hikaru. I was hoping he'd be okay on his own today but maybe he's just worried about me. I look down and indeed the text is from Hikaru. What I read nearly stops my heart.

Urgent. Call me asap!

Trying to hide the panic welling up inside me, I raise my hand and ask for permission to use the restroom. Once the teacher has filled out a pass I practically sprint from the classroom and into the nearest restroom. Once inside I lock myself in a stall and read the text again as though it might somehow change the meaning. Nothing has changed but I do notice that the text is in English, not Japanese, which is weird because Hika and I almost always text each other in Japanese. But that is the least of my worries. I press call and almost pass out from the stress of waiting. As soon as the line picks up I say "Hika, what the hell is going on?"

"Could you maybe speak in English please?" A feminine voice that definitely does not belong to my brother says.

"You're not Hikaru," I say, this time thinking about my words in English.

"No my name is Anna. You are Karou though right?"

"Why the hell do you have my brother's phone?"

"Jesus, you're worse than he is when it comes to manners. Your brother ran out of school. He left his bag, and his phone and so I called you. Your his twin right? So you can help him."

"Why did he run out?"

"I don't know. At least not really. He seemed fine and then he just flipped. But listen I'm really worried about him. I don't know where he went. You have to do something."

"Why couldn't you just follow him? Who even are you that he was with you when he ran?"

"I told you I'm Anna. I was his guide and everything was going fine but then he just freaked and ran."

"You should have followed him! Or something. Oh god oh god oh god."

"Hey Karou are you okay?" Mike. "I mean you seemed a little freaked out in class when you ran out." I'm about to say I'm fine, don't worry about it, and then I reconsider. After all Mike can help. Probably. I mean I'm sure he knows his way around the city. But I'm still not used to letting strangers in, and I barley know Mike.

"Karou?" Mike asks and he sounds so genuinely concerned that I know he's legitimately worried about me. Even though he's only known me for a few hours. So I decide to trust him.

"It's my brother," I say. "My idiot of a brother got freaked out for some reason and ran out of school and I have no clue where he is and now I've got to find him."

"Do you need help?"

"Kinda," I say. "This girl named Anna"

"Who is still on the phone by the way," she says in my ear.

"Right sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" Mike asks.

"I'm talking to Anna on the phone right now," I explain. "Anna, my friend Mike is here with me. He's going to help, I think."

"So why did your brother run from school?"

"I don't know. Anna why did Hikaru run out of school?"

"Well he was talking to me about you actually and your friends and then he said that he just told me more about himself than he's even told you and freaked out and ran."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he was worried about you and stuff."

"Worried about me?! But he's the idiot who runs out of school?! I can't believe him."

"Uh can you talk in English again?"

"Oh sorry. I guess I slip into Japanese when I'm upset."

"It's only logical. I just have no clue what you're saying when you do that."

"So why did your brother run?" Mike asks.

"Because he trusted a stranger," I say. "All right how much trouble am I in if I leave this school?"

"Buckets."

"Do you think they'll send me back to Japan?"

"It's a possibility."

"If I bribe them will they send me back to Japan."

"Bribe them?"

"Yeah, well...screw it I'm outta here. Probably should text the others so we have more people looking."

"I'm coming with," said Mike.

"I probably can't bribe them to let you back in."

"I'm not from Japan. Besides you need someone to make sure you don't get lost."

"I'll meet you guys okay?" said Anna from the phone.

"Wait we can't all ditch school."

"It's the first day, no one cares. Besides your going to text all of your friends and they'll all ditch. Why do you feel bad about us ditching? You're screwing them over more than you're screwing us over."

"But I don't know you."

"So? We want to help." This was from Mike who was following the conversation remarkably well for only hearing half of it.

"All right then. Let's go find my brother."

Haruhi

"God damn it!"

"I'm sorry?" Maria says. I stare down at my phone as if that will change the message Karou sent.

Hikaru ran. Looking for him now. Want to help?

"I am going to kill him. He will burn in hell for eternity. That idiot!"

"I'm going to assume you're not talking to me, as I would like to think you don't consider me a he or an idiot. In which case who are you talking about and why is he facing your wrath?"

"I have to go."

"Go? Go where? It's the middle of the school day, you can't just leave."

"I don't want to just leave but I don't feel I have a choice."

"Fine then I'm coming with. Why are we going again? Oh wait, you never told me."

"Don't come with me, you'll get in trouble."

"I don't care, I get out of school for a day. Now why are we leaving?"

"Hikaru is an idiot."

"The guy you were talking about earlier? He is the one to suffer your wrath? Poor dear."

"No, not poor dear, idiot. Come on."

"Are we just walking out?"

"Will that work?"

"Who knows?"

"Then yes, we're walking out." I strode out of the room, to anxious to wait. Fortunately no one seemed to notice the two girls walking out of school.

"Where do we need to get?" Maria asks. I tell her the name of Hikaru's school.

"Awesome. This way." It doesn't take us long to get to Hikaru's school, but at the same time it takes forever. Outside the school I see Karou pacing with a dark haired guy and a girl standing there. Tamaki and Kyoya are also nearby. I follow Maria up to Karou and reach out to pat him on the arm.

"He'll be okay," I say.

"Haruhi, good you're here!" Hearing my name Tamaki turns around and hugs me.

"Thank goodness you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I say pushing him away. "It's not as though I'm the idiot who ran away."

"That the boyfriend?" asks Maria, who had followed me over to my friends.

"He'd be the one," I say just as Kyoya asks "Who is this?"

"This is Maria," I say. "Who are these people?"

"That's Mike and that's Anna," Karou says pointing. "Shall we start looking?"

"What about Hani and Mori?" I ask.

"They're coming but we decided to split up anyway so we made them look closer to where they were at," Karou answers.

"But you made me come all the way here?"

"Yeah," he says, unashamed. I roll my eyes.

"All right let's split up and start searching. It'll be me and Mike, Anna, Haruhi and Maria and Tamaki and Kyoya. Sound good?" Karou asks. We all voice our agreement.

"So what exactly happened?" I ask Anna as we wander through the city.

"I was assigned to be Hikaru's guide. We got off to a rocky start but after being a complete and total jerk he was fine. He was talking to me and stuff and then he just freaked out and ran."

"Huh," I say.

"So what's this kid look like?" Maria asks.

"Exactly like Karou but with black hair."

"And Karou is?"

"The redhead."

"Ah I see. They brothers or something?"

"Twins," Anna answers quietly.

"How did you know?" I ask, surprised.

"It was one of the things he told me. Before he completely lost it."

"He actually talked to you?"

"Well yeah, he kinda had no choice."

"Was he actually civil?"

"Not at first. Then he sorta warmed up to me."

"Huh. You must be pretty amazing Anna."

"I don't know if I'd say that."

"Is that him?" Maria interrupted pointing at a dark haired Asian standing across the street.

"No," Anna and I said simultaneously.

"Well he is dark haired and Asian so..."

"Not all Asians look the same, Maria."

"They do to me."

"Nice Maria, real nice." We continue looking for Hikaru for hours but in a city this big we have no prayer of finding him. Finally giving up (though the main reason being it is eight and we are hungry) we return home defeated. Anna, Maria and Mike, who all have parents to answer to, had left much earlier to help convince their parents that they hadn't actually left school. We all went back to our apartment and Tamaki ordered a pizza because no one (no one being me) felt like cooking.

"He'll be okay," I whisper to Karou, patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope so," he says staring out at the city. "I really hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru

I finally manage to return home after wandering about for hours. I ended up asking a stranger for directions (ironic I know) and fortunately he knew where it was I wanted to go. I sneak into the house using the key that fortunately I had been intelligent have to put in my pocket instead of in my bag and try to go inside without Karou noticing. Unfortunately I am not so lucky. He wakes up almost instantly and suddenly I find myself buried beneath a hug.

"You're back," Karou shouts.

"Yeah yeah you don't have to act so worried," I say.

"But you've been gone for hours," Karou says. "Why would you run out of school like that?"

"Wait how do you know I left school?"

"You left your phone with Anna in your bag. She called us and told us everything that happened. We've been looking for you for hours but now you're back so it doesn't matter. I've got to go call the others so that they know to stop worrying."

"You were worried?"

"My god are you dense course we were worried!" I watch as Karou rushes around calling everyone.

"They're coming up," he tells me. "I think they want to talk to you."

"Oh boy," I say. "This can't be good." Suddenly we here pounding at the door. Karou walks over and pulls open the door, standing there is a very angry looking Haruhi.

"You bastard," she screams. "How could you do this to us? We were so worried. Anna, my God, you must've scared that girl have to death. First thing tomorrow morning I want you to apologize to her. Besides you made us miss school."

"I didn't ask you to skip school to come looking for me!" I shout back suddenly furious.

"No but it seems ridiculous that you didn't expect that we would. I thought you would pull some stunt like this I just can't believe you proved me right. I'm disappointed in you Hikaru." Then she stormed out before I can say anything.

"Haru-chan's right, Hika-chan," Hani says. "We were all very worried about you." Then he and others leave as well and I'm left alone with only Karou for company.

"Are you angry?"

"Hell yes I'm angry," Karou shouts. "What the hell were you thinking? Why did you leave?"

"I wanted to talk to her, " I say. "Why did I want to talk to her, Karou?"

"I don't know Hikaru but next time you need to hold it together because we can't waste our time looking for you." He then stalks off to his room and I'm alone again trying to decide if I feel bad or not. I guess kind of, but at the same time, not at all. It's not like I asked them to come looking for me. It's not like I asked Anna to use my phone to call my brother and tell him that I was too helpless to hold it together. And all of a sudden I'm irrationally angry at her. This is all her fault after all. This is why I hate strangers. And with that happy thought I go to bed.

The next day at school Anna is waiting for me by my locker. My first instinct is to scream at her for making all of my friends hate me but I know that the entire host club would gladly murder me if I did something like that so as sincerely as I can, which granted isn't much I say to her "Anna I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I'm sorry I caused you to worry and sorry that you had to chase after me."

"Wow you really need to work on your apologies," she says. "But don't worry. It just means you have to carry my bag for longer."

"Wait I still have to do that?" I ask, surprised that she thinks I would.

"Well you didn't finish yesterday so yeah you still have to do that."

"Well it's your fault I didn't finish, so I don't see why I should."

"My fault eh? How do you figure that?"

"If you hadn't been so nosy and asked about Karou I never would've told you anything which means I never would have left the school."

"I see. So it's my fault that you're not mature enough to handle talking to people? It's my fault that you for some unknown reason felt the need to spill your guts to me?"

"Uh yeah. And besides you called my friends. Why the hell would you do that?"

"Um maybe because I was worried about you?"

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because who knows what could happen to you. You're a foreigner in a city you barely know. You could've gotten shot, or mugged or hit by a car. I mean one out of every 701 pedestrians gets hit by a car."

"Why do you know that?"

"Why don't you? Anyway I was worried and the only thing I could think of was to call people who actually knew you."

"Well you don't have the right to worry about me."

"I don't have the right to worry about you?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Once again you're being incredibly rude. I don't know why I bothered to give you a second chance. You're too much of an asshole to know how to use one anyway." And with that she storms off again. But this time I don't call after her. Because I've learned my lesson. Don't trust strangers.

 **AN: This chapter is super short because I've been super busy and also because I've suffered a severe case of writers block. I'm mostly over that now, but I feel like the story is moving faster than I thought so if anyone has any suggestions as to how I can slow it down a bit, or just suggestions as to how to make it better, I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna

Damn it. I didn't want to lose my temper. But I'm so furious with him it's not even funny. He doesn't know how to act around people that much is clear. _I'm_ _sorry_ , _Haruhi. I just_ _can't do it,_ I think, remembering the promise I made yesterday.

" _Seriously though," Haruhi says, after she finishes berating Maria for her all Asians look the same comment. "If you really got him to talk to you, like actually tell you things, that's impressive."_

 _"Well we didn't talk much," I say. "A lot of times he would make sarcastic comments to Karou, even though he wasn't there. I don't think he realized I could hear him, but I did. I was just sort of trying to make him feel better, or get him to relax and then all of a sudden he just kept talking."_

 _"That's unusual for him," she replies. "Even with the girls-"_

 _"Girls?" Maria asks._

 _"It's kind of a long story, anyway he was most comfortable when his brother was there. And with Arai-"_

 _"Arai?" Maria asks._

 _"Another long story, anyway he was such a jerk to him. Neither he nor his brother really know how to think about other people. Or how to act around them. Unless they're doing their show, or their with us. I just, do me a favor, will you Maria? Try to help him out. Show him how to be a person. Be his friend. Because he needs to learn how to expand his social group. Just try it would you? It'll be hard but I think it might help."_

 _"Yeah, sure I'll try."_

 _"Promise me?"_

 _"Yeah I promise."_

 _But who thought such a promise would be so hard to keep._

I call her during my fourth period study hall, because I know she has lunch then.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Anna. Look I tried I really did but he is such a dick."

"I was kind of expecting this."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Hikaru just texted me something along the lines of how much would you guys kill me if I left school again. What did he say?"

"He said it was all my fault that everything went so badly for him yesterday and that I didn't have the right to worry about him and all sorts of other terrible things." And just like that I'm crying.

"Uh Anna? You okay?"

"No, yes, I don't know. I don't even know why I'm so upset, it's not like I know him or anything. I just can't believe he doesn't understand that we were worried about him."

"Yeah well that's Hikaru for you. It's ok, I understand that you don't want to be friends. I won't force it on you." Of course this made me cry harder.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just now I feel like I've failed you."

"Don't worry about it. It was wishful thinking, I should've know Hikaru couldn't make a friend on his own so easily. Look I gotta go, don't feel bad okay. He was rude and there's no excuse for that. I can understand why you don't want to talk to him. But any time you want to talk to me I'm game okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess. You're a really nice person Haruhi."

"Oh. Thanks." And she hung up. I clean myself up and try to calm down. I still don't know why I was so hurt by what Hikaru said. I mean angry I can deal with. I've been angry all day. But what I feel now...something's different. And I don't know what.

"Where were you yesterday?" my friend Chelsea asks at lunch.

"Something came up," I say.

"Something to do with the new kid you keep staring at."

"Yeah-wait I'm not staring at him."

"Uh yeah you are. You haven't taken your eyes off him since the beginning of lunch. Do you have a crush on him? He is kind of hot."

"What?! No I don't have a crush on him. He's an asshole."

"If you say so. But why do you keep staring?"

"I didn't even realize I was okay?" I snap. "I'll stop." But I can't stop. Throughout the rest of the day I find myself with my eyes on him. Each time I jerk my hear away, afraid that he'll catch me staring. But he never even looks my direction. I keep on thinking about him all afternoon. For some reason I feel bad for what I said to him. He didn't realize that what he was saying. I almost want to apologize. But at the same time I'm still furious with him and so my desire to apologize often disappears in an instant.

Haruhi

"Oh good lord."

"What is it this time?" Maria asks. We are on our way to lunch when my phone buzzes with a text that is so melodramatic that I can't help but get annoyed. I show her the text.

 _Can I go back to Japan?_

"You're friend, the one that we chased through the city the other day?" Maria asks.

"Yes," I sigh. "He's behaving ridiculously. Honestly you would think the fact that his younger brother is handling this better than him would be a motivating factor to improve, but nope he just goes on being idiotic."

"Why is he so antisocial anyway?"

"It's just his nature. And how he was raised and stuff." I quickly send a text back that says _No idiot! Please tell me you didn't run out of school again._

"Oh. Well moving on to more important things, we didn't get to talk much yesterday but tell me more about this boy toy of yours."

"Boy toy?" I glance down as my phone buzzes again. _Why does everyone keep asking me that?_

"Boyfriend whichever you prefer. He is very attractive. Actually all of your friends are very attractive."

"Oh please. Don't encourage them." _Maybe because you ran off the other day. And then insulted Anna and got so upset that you almost left again. You really hurt her feelings you know._

"What? You don't find your boyfriend attractive?"

"No I do, of course I do, it's just that they're all already full enough of themselves. They don't need Americans fawning over them too."

"Too?"

"It's a long story."

 _Whatever. I didn't like her that much anyway. And I'm just bored of school and stuff. There's nothing here in America that's not in Japan. We should go back._

"Well I will not deny that they look fine. Can I come over later?"

"Why exactly? So you can admire my fine looking friends."

"No. Well maybe. Plus I need help on the calc homework. I have no clue what I'm doing."

 _No, okay. You didn't have to come in the first place. This is my opportunity and you're ruining it._

"Yeah sure fine come over. As long as Hikaru doesn't lose it and run away again we'll

be fine."

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? After all this is his first time in America."

"It's mine too," I reply. "And Karou's, and Tamaki's and Kyoya's and Mori's and Hani's and we're all fine."

"Yeah I guess. I just feel kind of bad for him. He obviously has trouble adjusting."

"Well he's going to have to learn to adjust because we can't pick up after him forever."

"Yeah I guess. I mean I don't really know him like you all do. I just think you should cut him some slack."

"Perhaps once he learns how to behave."

"Ok, ok, relax. So see you later today then?"

"Sounds good." The bell rings and we head off in opposite directions, me to world cultures and Maria to economics. At the end of the day Maria and I meet so we can walk to my apartment together. When I open the door everyone except for Hikaru is sitting there spread out on the couches and chairs.

"Um how did you get in?" I ask glaring at all of them.

"Kyoya has keys to all of the apartments," Tamaki replies.

"Of course he does."

"Is this some kind of intervention?" Maria asks.

"Oh hello Maria," Tamaki says. "No, what exactly is an intervention?"

"You know what, never mind."

"So why are we all here?" I ask. "I mean Maria came over so I could help her with homework and you all will be kind of distracting."

"This is far more important than homework."

"It's about Hikaru." Karou says before I can protest that nothing is more important than homework.

"So we are having an intervention," Maria exclaimed gleefully.

"We wouldn't know considering you haven't explained to us what one is yet," Karou said.

"Anyway I'm assuming he texted you too? About wanting to go back to Japan?" Tamaki asks. I nod.

"Well he texted all of us too. He's really upset and it's kind of worrisome."

"It's bothersome, really," I say annoyed. "I didn't ask for all of you to follow me here. But now you have and its created a lot of trouble just like I thought it would."

"That's mean, Haur-chan," Hani said.

"Oh yeah well it's the truth."

"And that's why we're trying to figure out a solution to the problem," Tamaki says smoothly, trying to avoid the tirade he knows is coming.

"What's your brilliant plan?"

"We're going to start an American Host Club."

"Oh no Tamaki that's such a dumb idea."

"I think it will help," he says simply.

"Help? How?"

"The Host Club is where Hikaru felt most comfortable. It will give him a connection to Japan."

"But but but..."

"It's not like we will make you dress up like a boy again," said Karou.

"Yeah actually Kyo-chan suggested we have a couple of girl hosts, to mix things up," Hani says. "We'd have boy guests too of course."

"Ack, alright fine. I will participate in your stupid host club again. But what other girls were you going to ask."

"Well Maria for one. That's why it was kind of convenient that she was here. So how about it Maria, will you join the host club?" Tamaki asks with his most charming smile.

"Just one important question," she says. "What the hell is a host club?"

"I'm glad you asked," Tamaki says, grinning widely. "The Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way to much time on their hands."

"That clears things up. Not."

"Basically the guys here just sit and flirt with a bunch of pretty girls," I explain.

"That's not true," Tamaki says indignantly. "We do lots of things to increase cultural knowledge too."

"But you basically just sit and flirt with a bunch of girls."

"I'm starting to understand a lot of your comments regarding these guys," Maria says.

"You talk about us?" Tamaki asks.

"Of course I do but that's not relevant. Are we really doing this thing or not?" I ask.

"Oh we're doing it," they all assure me. "But will Maria join?"

"Fine. But I honestly think that no one in America will go for this kind of thing. Just so you know."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asks, sounding hurt.

"I think a lot of people will either think that sitting and flirting or increasing cultural knowledge or whatever is either really weird or they'll take it way too seriously and become super attached. But by all means, try it."

"All right," says Tamaki, excited once more. "We'll give it a try."

"What other girls were you thinking of inviting? Or will it be just me and Maria?" I ask.

"Well the original plan was to ask Anna too, but we're thinking of having her as a guest instead."

"Why?" I should've known better than to ask that, I think to myself as Tamaki whips out a diagram.

"Well it's all part of our plan that we concocted while you were still at school. You see, Karou pointed out that based on Hikaru's behavior he has a crush on Anna. A bit inexplicable seeing as he barely knows her but that is irrelevant. Anyway we figure if we can convince Anna to come and be a guest and request Hikaru then they'll obviously hit it off and everything will be perfect. Hikaru won't want to go back to Japan and everyone will be happy."

"What if Anna doesn't like him? Or if they don't hit it off? Or if you're completely wrong and he doesn't like her? Or-"

"These problems have never stopped us before. I have great faith that we will succeed again."

"Again? When have we ever succeeded?"

"Lots of times. Trust me. This will work."

"They're doomed," I say, quietly to Maria.

"But it'll be fun," she says. "I just love interventions."

 **I'm baaaacck. Did you miss me? I've been super busy lately with school, etc. and writers block is acting up again. Hopefully I'll be more regular from now on. I know where I'm going with the story just not how to get there...anyway enjoy! As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru

"Hey, Hika," Karou says as I walk through the door. He sounds...weird, like maybe he's...hiding something.

"What?" I ask, instantly suspicious.

"So we were thinking of starting an American branch of the Host Club. Wanna join?"

"Is that all?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Yup, definitely hiding something.

"I-nothing," I won't call him out on it. Yet. "Why should I join this fake version of the Host Club?"

"Because it will be fun."

"Will it? It's not the same. Besides American girls annoy me."

"And how many of those have you actually interacted with?"

"One," I mutter.

"Uh-huh. Come on it will be fun. Please." _Why is he so eager for me to do this? I mean he said please, for God's sake. Something's going on. I guess I will just play along for now._

"Will we do the brotherly love segment?" I ask. Karou visibly sighs with relief.

"Um I'm thinking not. Since you know this is a new country and plus we're having girl hosts and stuff so we're mixing it up. And Maria says that she doesn't think that anyone in America will go for that sort of thing anyway."

"So wait you talked about this with everyone else before you talked to me?"

"Um yes? You just took forever to get home. Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all. _What the hell is going on?_

"So wait Maria's a host now too? I'm not sure that I like that."

"Ironically we figured you wouldn't. But you don't have a choice and you already agreed so it doesn't matter."

"I don't remember agreeing to anything."

"Oh come on Hika."

"Fine fine." I roll my eyes. "I'll do it. When are we starting?"

"This Friday."

"Sounds like fun." When Friday rolls around I come home quickly to find everyone huddled in a corner having a conversation.

"...won't come," I hear Haruhi whisper.

"Really, why not?" whimpers Tamaki.

"Shh," Karou hisses, elbowing him into silence as I approach. _Who was supposed to come?_

"Hey, Hikaru, ready to Host?" asked Karou.

"Yeah," I say slowly, still suspicious.

"Great. Let's get started," Tamaki says cheerfully, throwing open the door and saying, "Welcome," as is tradition. No one is there.

"Well this is awkward," whispers Maria.

"No one is here?!" Tamaki exclaims. "How can no one be here?!"

"I told you most Americans probably aren't into the Host club thing. It's a little weird if you think about it." Tamaki instantly deflates, as usual, and rushes off into a corner.

"Well this was a major fail," says Haruhi.

"That's incredibly disappointing. I really thought we could profit from this experience," this of course from our beloved Shadow King. All of the hosts slump dejectedly around the room, though I am secretly relieved.

"Maybe we could try Americanizing the host club," says Maria.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki says perking up instantly.

"I'm not sure really I just think that if we could find a way to make this more appealing to a larger group of people it would go better. Or maybe...maybe we don't need to Americanize it exactly. Maybe we just need to change it a little bit so that people can feel they have an actual relationship. Because that's the whole idea right? You give a bunch of girls a relationship but none of them are really real. But what if you gave every girl a real relationship. What if you did more of a matchmaking service? I mean you already seem to do it what with you're doing for-" at this Haruhi steps on her foot, effectively shutting her up. I glance at them suspicious. Haruhi smiles at me, innocently. _What the hell is going on?_

"Oh right, anyway, matchmaking services. What if instead of offering people a Host Club we offer them matchmaking services. But better than online because you get to meet them. First we can divide people up among you guys to find their type so you can still do your hosting gig and then we pair them with another person who matches their type and watch them to see if it works out."

"Actually," says Haruhi, "that seems like a pretty decent idea." One by one the other members of the host club voice their approval of Maria's idea. Am I the only one who hates it? We don't need to change the Host Club. Who is she to try and change it? It was fine the way it is. But deep down inside a different voice says it's not her idea you hate. It's something else, isn't it? There's something else bothering you that has nothing to do with this idea. I shove that voice deep down inside. But it echoes through my mind.

"Hikaru? What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think? I think it's ridiculous. What right does she have to change the host club?"

"Hikaru, she's just offering a suggestion."

"And I think it's a dumb one. As I previously stated. But that doesn't matter does it? Because my opinion doesn't matter anymore. You'll do it anyway. Along with whatever else it is you're hiding from me. I might as well just leave." Then I storm out of the apartment.

Haruhi

"I'm so sorry guys," Maria says as soon as Hikaru's gone. "I didn't mean for that to happen. We don't have to make it a matchmaking service, that might not work anyway, maybe it'd be better if you just did it your way and we maybe advertised a little more or something, I mean-"

"Relax Maria it's fine, it's not your fault," says Karou. "It's my idiot brother's. I for one like your idea." The other Hosts chime there agreement.

"You really like it?"

"Yeah, it sounds great," I say. "But will it really get more attention?"

"I don't know. But we may as well try." We spend the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening planning it out. By the end, even I'm almost excited. Once we had finally made all the arrangements we could, everyone slipped out. Everyone, that is, except Tamaki.

"Hey," he says, slipping up beside me and grabbing my hand as our friends disperse, heading to their apartments, or home.

"Um hey," I say.

"I feel like I never see you anymore," he says.

"I know. We've been so busy, I've barely had time for school. Though American school appears to require a lot less effort than Ouran."

"Does it? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah but you never pay attention to school."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, but you know it's true."

"I supposed your statement does have some merit. But school doesn't matter."

"For me it does. It affects if I can get into college, if I can become a lawyer, if I can be successful."

"Yeah but I know you can do all of those things."

"Because I do well in school."

"No, because, because, all right you win. You'll make a great lawyer."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. And I'll be right beside you, supporting you every step of the way." He plants a kiss on my head, then turns me around to face him.

"Now, I believe I was promised a good morning kiss every morning. Since we've been so busy lately, I thought I'd cash in on a couple of those, since I'm feeling neglected."

"I don't recall any such promise."

"But I do, and right now nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want," Tamaki says. Then he bends over and kisses me right on the lips and I can't help feeling a little tingle of excitement.

"One down, several more to go." And he leads me into my apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"I have homework," I protest weekly.

"This assignment is far more pressing than anything the school could give you."

"Didn't you just lose an argument about how important school is to me."

"Well it's the weekend. So you have plenty of time to do school tomorrow. For tonight it's just you and me."

"But," before I can finish my complaint, he silences me with another kiss. And another, and another. And that's when I know, I will not be getting any homework done tonight.

 _Hey Haruhi. I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday._ The text is flashing on my phone when I wake up this morning, a little later than I intended, since I stayed up so late with Tamaki last night. I scrub the sleep out of my eyes and look at the clock, 10 am! Way later than I wanted to be up.

 _It's fine,_ I quickly text Anna, before hopping in the shower. 10 minutes later I emerge, feeling somewhat more awake, but not much. I need to make myself some coffee. In America, instant coffee is pretty much the only option, something that greatly fascinated the Hosts when we first got here.

 _What are you doing right now?_ Anna texts me.

 _I was about to start on homework, why?_

 _I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping or something._

 _I don't mean to sound rude but don't you have other friends to do that with?_

 _My other friends are currently more interested in setting me up with someone and I don't really want to do that. I'm actually looking for an excuse to avoid them._ So you picked me to hang out with? I guess you don't know I'm setting you up with someone too, I think to myself.

 _I have homework._

 _It's Saturday. Just do it tomorrow. Please. If you don't come I'll be forced to go on a group date with a guy named Jackson who I so am not into._

 _Oh all right. I can add procrastinating to the things I have learned in America._

 _Hahaha. Meet me in a half an hour? By the school?_

 _Yeah fine._ Now that my plans for homework have been sufficiently destroyed, I set about getting ready to meet Anna. I've already showered, so I dress in comfortable clothing and drink the coffee I had started before Anna convinced me to go out. Twenty minutes after Anna texted me I head for the school.

"Hey," she says, when I spot her.

"Hey. Where were you planning on going?"

"I don't know. I sort of just wanted to wander."

"Fine. Lead the way." We wander down the street, looking at different shops and buildings.

"So," Anna says, after a few moments of awkward silence. "Tell me about Japan."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Tell me how you got to be friends with all these guys."

"Oh. I forgot you don't know that story. Well it's kind of weird but I actually became indebted to them."

"Indebted? How?"

"Well, I broke an eight million yen vase. And I was poor, I couldn't even pretend to have that much money. So they forced me to join the Host Club."

"Host Club?"

"Yeah." And I find myself telling her all about the Host Club and our adventures. Way more than I told Maria even. By the time I'm done I sort of understand why Hikaru had such an easy time talking to Anna. She's super easy to talk to. By his point I've told her everything, about how pretty much the entire Host Club has a crush on me at one point in time, and that I was too dumb to realize it, about how even when Tamaki admitted he loved me, I was too silly to realize he actually meant me, and about how the girls at Ouran, never actually figured out I was a girl, until I left for America.

"Wow," says Anna. "That is the most...unique story I have ever heard." By this point in time we have visited several stores and tried on several different outfits.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty weird. But now you know."

"Yeah. Tell me more about Hikaru."

"You want to know more about Hikaru? I honestly thought you hated him."

"I do. But now I'm curious. He seems like such a...not nice but...dynamic person."

"Dynamic?"

"I don't know. Oh this is my favorite store," she says as she leads me to the store in question.

"All right." So I tell her everything I know about Hikaru. How he and Karou have always had issues with being told apart. How he went from being the immature twin, who didn't know how to handle being around people, to the more mature twin, who helped save our class president on the ski slopes. And what happened after that...well maybe that wasn't actually one of his more shining moments. But I tell her all these things and more anyways. I want to paint a true picture of Hikaru's character. If Tamaki were here, I know what he'd do. Say only the positive aspects of Hikaru's character, in order to make Anna like him. But I can't. While we talk Anna looks around, pulling dresses and tops off racks and random.

"Try these on," she says to me. "I think they'd look good on you." I enter the dressing room and try on the outfit, even though shopping doesn't really give me a sense of enjoyment. When I come out Anna claps her hands in excitement.

"You look so good. That's my favorite designer, I always think her outfits are the best."

"Thanks," I say.

"You should buy it," Anna says.

"Some other time, maybe." I return to the dressing room and slip off the outfit, a simple blue dress, with blue flowers. Curious I peer at the tag, to see the designer. Yuzuha Hitachiin. I almost laugh out loud. Can it be that she really does not realize?

"Why is it that you love this designer's work so much?" I ask Anna, unable to keep a small smile from creeping up my lips.

"I don't know, I feel as though her clothes suit almost everyone. Why are you smiling?"

"No reason," I say. I start to wonder if maybe this setting Hikaru and Anna up will be as difficult as I thought. As we consider to wander through the stores, I start asking Anna questions to learn more about her. I find out she's an only child, she's only been in one relationship that ended badly, though she won't say how, and that she is not eager for another one, hence the avoiding her friends. In addition she wants to go to college to study design, something she shares in common with Hikaru. The rest of the day passes quickly and when I leave Anna at the door to her house, I feel confident that as long as Hikaru cooperates, setting her up with him won't be so bad after all.

Anna

I was somewhat surprised at how much I enjoyed spending the day with Haruhi. I hadn't been lying to her when I said my friends were trying to set me up with someone, but it wasn't Jackson they were working on me for, though they had in the past. No, somehow Chelsea had gotten it into her head that I was totally into the hot new kid at our school, and had i hung out with her today I knew she would pester me endlessly about him, even though I told her multiple times that i was very much not into Hikaru. She didn't believe me, I guess because I kept staring at him during lunch. I'm not really sure why. I mean he ate all by himself, not too far away and even though every time I saw him made me angry, I also could never look away. And now after spending the day with Haruhi he's in my head more than ever, clamoring for attention. The things she said about him made him sound like a real person, rather than the asshole I initially took him for being. I mean he's still an asshole but she made everything he did sound justifiable in a way. Of course that was just her opinion and she is his friend so I have to take everything she says with a grain of salt. I want a more comprehensive opinion of him. So I do what any reasonable girl my age would do. I Google stalk him. I plug his name into the search engine and surprisingly it comes up rather quick. His brother is on there too and oh my God. I click the link, skimming the article just to be sure but I know without a doubt that I'm not wrong. His mother is Yuzuha Hitachiin. No wonder Haruhi had that little smirk going earlier today. Just to make sure I'm not wrong I click on several other links but they all confirm the first article. His mother is my all time favorite clothing designer and Haruhi knew all along. I can't believe I never put that together. I guess I just figured Hitachiin was a common name in Japan. Now he really seems like a real person, and not just because of what Haruhi said. We have a common interest and I want to talk to him about it. Because he has to be into design. Now that I'm thinking about it I remember the comment he made, that first caught my attention, the one where he described the design of the school to his invisible brother. I start feeling bad, about what I said. And I really, really want to talk to him. But not the him he is at school, not the him that doesn't know how to be around other people. The him that likes clothing design, the part of him that's friends with Haruhi. I want to talk to him. And then I want to...and then...no...no it can't be. I can't seriously want to... Can I? Was Chelsea right? Because me having a crush on him might explain why I suddenly want him to kiss me so badly. I do have a crush on him, I realize suddenly. And honestly, now that I think about it I think I've had a crush on him, almost from the beginning. Because he was so sarcastic and funny and even though he was a complete and total ass, I still liked him. Like him. Oh God, I like him. But he hates me now, and thinks I hate him. What am I going to do? Just then my phone beeps with a message from Haruhi.

 _I forgot to tell you, we gave up on the host club thing because no one showed up, but we're trying something new, a matchmaking service. Want to come?_

 _I just told you today I didn't want a match made for me._

 _No no no, you'd get to help with the matchmaking._

 _Oh. Well...is Hikaru going to be there?_ I wait breathless for her answer, unsure whether I'll be disappointed or relieved by what she says.

 _No. He's not. He doesn't like the idea._ I am disappointed but mostly relieved. I don't think I could face him right now, not feeling how I feel. But I think I'll go anyway. I mean it'll be fun right? And there's always a chance, a slim chance that I will see Hikaru.

 _I'll go._ I respond.

 _Great! See you Friday._

 _Yup. See you Friday._

 **AN: Ok so I just now realized that all of my italics don't copy over which means the story must be super confusing! So sorry. Anyway I'm putting this chapter up without fixing that but I plan on fixing it at some point in time, not sure when. Anyway keep reading and reviewing after all things have finally started happening...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru

I didn't go home after I stormed out of the apartment, Friday. Instead I wandered around the city till almost two in the morning just taking in the sights. When I returned to the apartment Karou was asleep. This time he didn't wait up for me.

The next morning, though, is a whole different story.

"Enjoy your midnight wanderings?" Karou asks, his voice laced with bitterness.

"If your going to lecture me, I really don't want to hear it."

"Why were you so against Maria's idea yesterday? We both know it wasn't because you thought it was dumb."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm your brother Hikaru. I can tell when you're lying."

"I know you're trying to set me up with Anna," I say.

"What? How?"

"I'm your brother, Karou. I can tell when you're lying," I say, mimicking him.

"That still doesn't explain why you're so unreceptive of an idea that I know you actually think is pretty good."

"Doesn't it?"

"No usually someone who likes an idea doesn't insult it to the point where the girl who had it almost cries."

"Did she almost cry?"

"You don't have to sound so smug about it. Look why are you so mean to everyone else. I get it you're upset over that Anna person but that doesn't mean you have to make everyone else around you miserable. I don't even understand why your so upset over Anna. And don't give me some crap about oh she saw through me."

"I don't know why I'm so upset over Anna. I just know she makes me feel all mixed up inside and every time I think about her I just get annoyed and I want to hurt everyone around me so that they feel what I feel but I don't even know what I feel. And since whenever I'm around her I manage to hurt her feelings or my feelings or something I don't want to be around her. But your trying to set me up with her so I figured I'd better just kill your idea right from the start because she's inevitably going to be there. I was trying to do the right thing."

"Bullshit. Your thinking about yourself not anyone else. To save your own feelings you would sacrifice everyone else's."

"That's not true. I was trying to help other people."

"You're ridiculous. You know what? Talk to me when you're ready to grow up and admit you have feelings for Anna."

"What?" I say, so shocked that he could even think this.

"Don't tell me you didn't realize it," Karou says.

"I don't have feelings for Anna," I say.

"Right. Get back to me on that." And he slams the door and walks out. I'm left alone in the kitchen thinking about what he said. I don't have feelings for Anna. Do I? I mean she actually cared about me and wanted to know what was wrong with me and did her best to help me and oh God I do have feelings for her. Shit, I did it again. First I managed to screw things up with Haruhi last year. And now without even realizing it, I shut out another person who I liked, all because I was too stupid to admit it. Well that's great. _Now what?_ I think to myself. _Now what?_

Karou comes back a few hours later. I'm hiding in my room, trying to mull over how I successfully screwed up another one of my relationships when he knocks on my door.

"Hey, Hika," he says when I don't answer.

"Go away," I say, not in the mood.

"No."

"If I tell you you were right will you go away?"

"No. Look I came in here to apologize."

"Apologize for what? I'm the one who's been acting like a dick all this time."

"You're not the only one. I haven't been there for you and I'm supposed to be. I'm your brother I'm supposed to help you out, not tear you down like everyone else.

"I deserved it."

"Maybe, but I still should've stood up for you. And I'm willing to stand up for you, no matter what. So don't worry about doing this matchmaking club okay?"

"No," I say. "I need to do this. Your right I do think it's a good idea. So when do we start?"

"Next Friday. I'll tell the other hosts. Anything else you want to talk about?" He means Anna.

"Will she be there?" I ask.

"No," he says. "She doesn't want to do it."

"Okay. I think that's better. I don't want to see her hating me. I can't believe how mean I was to her."

"It's okay. I don't think it's entirely your fault."

"How can it not be my fault?"

"I think you pushed her away because you were afraid. After all you were rejected by Haruhi when you admitted your feelings to her. And granted you didn't really let that bother you but at the same time..."

"Oh. I never thought about that. I-maybe you're right."

"I'm always right," Karou says, grinning. "I'll leave you alone now, if that's what you want."

"Yeah. Thanks though. For making me see what an idiot was being."

"I didn't make you see it. I just made you admit it. Try not to mope alone for too long okay?"

"I'm not really moping. I'm just kind of relaxing."

"Whatever you say." Then he left. I think about all the things he said, about Haruhi and Anna and me being afraid to let anyone in because I had been rejected before. I can't believe he realized it before I did. I may be older but Karou is certainly more perceptive. But I am grateful. If he hadn't said anything I think I would've been miserable forever. I'm still going to be miserable because I shut out someone who actually might have cared about me. But at least I won't make everyone else miserable.

Karou

 _I did it! I got Hikaru to come back!_ I send this text to Haruhi late on Saturday.

 _Wait what?!_ Her response is almost immediate.

 _I got him to come back to the matchmaking club. And to admit he has feelings for Anna!_

 _Wait but I told Anna he wouldn't be there Friday._

 _Wait a sec you talked to Anna today?_

 _Yeah we went shopping._

 _You went shopping?! Now that is flat out unfair. You never let me and Hikaru take me shopping._

 _That's because I don't like your taste. But Anna does._

 _What do you mean?_

 _She really likes your mom's clothing design. But I don't think she realizes it's your mom._

 _Oh...interesting. Anyway if you talked to Anna and told her Hikaru wouldn't be there on Friday does that mean she's coming on Friday?_

 _Yeah. But now Hikaru will be there..._

 _And he thinks Anna's not coming._

 _Well what do we do?_

 _Don't tell them._ I text, struck by sudden inspiration.

 _Wait why not?_

 _Because. Maybe they'll work it out if they're forced to see each other. Otherwise they'll just avoid each other forever._

 _Look, Karou, I'm not so sure Anna likes Hikaru. I mean he was really hurtful._

 _She does._

 _How do you know? You don't even know her._

 _What can I say? I'm an optimist. Things will work out, I'm sure of it._

 _If you say so. I've got to go I have way to much homework to catch up on._

 _Okay. See you later._

 _Bye._

I'm gleeful. Everything is working out. And most importantly Hikaru will be happy.

Anna

Now that I know I like Hikaru things are ten times more awkward in school than usual. The number of times I catch myself looking up at him before turning my head quickly just continually increase.

"Why don't you ask him out? Or at least talk to him?" Chelsea asks me at lunch.

"I don't like him," I deny.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well he does not like me. Besides I have issues with...you know."

"I still think it might help if you found someone else."

"Just let me alone."

"Fine but at least make your staring a little less obvious. At this rate he's going to figure out that you like him." And I go back to staring and trying to pretend that I'm not.

By the time Friday rolls around I'm a nervous wreck. I mean Haruhi assured me he wouldn't be there, but what if he shows up just randomly? I heavily debate not going but eventually decide that I simply can't stay away. So after school I head over to the part of the city where Haruhi lives. I'm also a little nervous about the success of this project. After all it is a kind of abstract concept, a matchmaking club. But someone has done well in advertising because between last Friday and this Monday a bunch of signs went up, advertising the club. And I've heard people talking about it so maybe it will succeed.

When I get there my worries disappear. There is a fairly large crowd of about twenty people outside the door.

"Excuse me," I say, winding my way through the people.

"Hey, don't cut," someone says.

"I'm not," I say. "I work at this." I managed to push my way through the crowd until I get to the door.

"We're not taking any more guests just now," someone says as I open the door. "Oh wait Anna it's you. Hello," it's Haruhi speaking. "Come on in, we're crazy busy. We did not expect this much attention."

"This is actually pretty impressive," I say.

"I forgot, it's fall formal season," says Maria, joining us at the door. "Everyone wants a date so they don't look like a loser and I guess more people than I would've thought are totally okay with being paired up with someone random."

"Anyway we need your help, over here," Haruhi says, grabbing my hand and leading me across the room. And that's when I catch sight of him.

"You told me he wouldn't be here," I say accusingly.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi says. At this point in time Hikaru has caught sight of me and is making his way towards me. And I am filled with an overwhelming feeling to get the hell out of there. You know, when you like someone but your pretty convinced they don't like you back so instead of wanting to be near them when you actually see them you just want to be as far away as possible. So I do what any sane person would do. I turn around and walk right out the door.

Hikaru

"I thought you said Anna wouldn't be here," I hiss to Karou when I see her talking to Haruhi at the door.

"Yeah, about that..." He says.

"You're still trying to set me up with her, aren't you, you sneaky bastard."

"Quite possibly. Well go talk to her."

"She hates me remember?"

"Try apologizing, girls like that. Go," and he shoves me in her direction. But as soon as Anna sees me moving towards her she starts heading for the door. I turn back to Karou who makes a shooing motion with his hands. Shaking my head I follow Anna out the door. She is halfway down the block before I catch up to her. I grab her arm and spin her around to face me.

"Anna," I say. "Listen. I want to apologize for my behavior since, well I guess since I met you. I screwed up big time and I'm really sorry."

"Wow," Anna says, sounding shocked. "You actually mean that."

"Yeah. This time I actually do. Look I just want to get to know you. I get it if you can't forgive me but maybe we can start over or something? I acted so inappropriately that I can't even believe it. So what do you say? Can we start over?" She appears to consider my words for a moment before she says "Hi. My name is Anna Malaga. Nice to meet you."

I smile at her in return as I say "Hello Anna. My name is Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Hitachiin? As is Yuzuha Hitachiin?"

"Actually yes. Do you know her work?" I don't have to fake surprise at this, I had no idea Anna was into my mother's work.

"She's my favorite clothing designer, of course I know her work. Are you into design as well?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"That's amazing!"

"Hey I know this is a weird request but want to come to this matchmaking club my friends have? We can hang out and talk design if you want."

"Sounds amazing. Lead the way." And with that Anna and I have managed to if not heal, perhaps improve the rift between us.

 **A/N: So I swore I would update sooner but these past couple of weeks are what my school has affectionately named AP hell week and a hell week it has been. (Well a couple of weeks, the distinction is lost on me) At any rate here is a new chapter and I honestly should actually be updating regularly from now on, though I'm sure a new problem will arise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Anna

On Monday Hikaru is waiting at my locker.

"Good morning," he says. "Do you want me to carry your books? After all it appears I have a lot of time to make up for." He sounds kind of like he actually feels bad. I smile at the thought but turn him down. After all it was mostly just, well I'm not sure what it was, maybe a ploy to get his attention.

"That's okay," I say.

"Okay," he says as we walk down the hallway to class. It's not awkward, exactly but more, tense, neither of us knowing exactly what to do. On Friday at the matchmaking service things seemed to flow more naturally, both of us talking design and observing all the crazy people who came to the matchmaking club. But now after a weekend it feels like we're, well not quite where we started, but close.

"Hey look it's Serena," Hikaru murmurs pointing out a girl who came to the matchmaking club. "She was so into Kyoya it's not even funny. I don't even know why, he's so dark and she's so."

"Peppy?" I fill in.

"Yeah something like that. But seriously did you see her? Anyway after you left they were talking about pairing her up with Anthony."

"Anthony?" I say. "No way, he's so, so, so,"

"Boring."

"Yeah something like that." And then we both laugh at how we unconsciously mimicked the other. And just like that everything's okay again.

When lunch rolls around I lead Hikaru to my table.

"Just so you know, my friend Chelsea's a little crazy. Are your sure you're going to be okay?" I warn him ahead of time.

"No," he says. "But I'll manage." As soon as he makes his way over to the table Chelsea's eyes just about pop out of her head.

"This is Hikaru," I say, glaring at Chelsea warning her that if she says something dumb I will kill her. "He's an exchange student from Japan. Is it okay if he hangs out with us?"

"Of course," says Matt. "So what's Japan like?" I can tell Hikaru is uncomfortable but he puts his tray down next to Matt and says "A lot different from here."

"Hey Anna, come throw this with me will you?" Chelsea asks.

"Why do you need me to-okay I'm coming," I say as she practically drags me out of my chair.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She asks me as soon as we get to the trash cans.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Japanese kid."

"You were the one who said to ask him out."

"I know but I realized I can't pressure you into a relationship. I still feel horrible about what happened last time."

"You know I don't blame you for that."

"I do but I'm worried. I really, really screwed up last time. And I don't want that to happen again."

"It'll be okay," I promise Chelsea. "It's not going to fast, I feel perfectly comfortable and besides this time, I know he's an asshole."

"Um okay?" Chelsea says as I head back to the table. Hikaru is looking miserable, while Matt is doing his best to engage him in conversation.

You okay? I mouth at him. He nods back. I can see the relief in his eyes when the lunch bell rings though and we head to class.

When I power on my phone after school I see a text from Haruhi that says we're having a club meeting after school. I guess it's a good thing that in the fall I don't do any sports. I meet up with Hikaru outside the front of the school and we walk to the apartment complex where he and his friends live.

"Anna, so good to see you," Tamaki says when I get to the door. He's so enthusiastic all the time, it must be exhausting.

"Hello Anna," Haruhi says much quieter and calmer than her counterpart. They're relationship constantly amazes and amuses me.

"Sit down, sit down, we need to get started," says Tamaki. "Kyoya?" A dark haired guy with glasses that I vaguely remember from that first day, when Hikaru ran out of class.

"Surprisingly we actually made a fair profit from this enterprise..."

"This is kind of weird," Hikaru whispers to me. "Normally Kyoya just kind of managed the club and we didn't have to deal with business reports."

"Okay that's enough of that," says Tamaki. "Now for the important part. We need to make pairings. How are we going to do that?"

"I feel like we need one more time to finalize things. Then we list the characteristics and find those that are compatible." This is from Kyoya again.

"He just wants to steal more money," whispers Karou. I choke back a laugh.

"And then we can have them back together in a controlled setting," said Maria. "But we have to hurry. Most of the fall formals start in a few weeks.

"Fall formals? Like a dance." This from Tamaki who looks simply ecstatic.

"Yeah if you can call it that," I say.

"Is there ballroom dancing?"

"Ha," Maria laughs.

"What's so funny?" Tamaki asks.

"I'm guessing you've never been to a school dance before. At least not in America."

"Well no, we've only been here a few weeks."

"Well believe me there is no ballroom dancing at this sort of thing."

"What sort of dancing is there?"

"The kind of dancing you don't want to see," says Maria. "The only reason I've ever gone to one is because I enjoy dressing up."

"Well we must investigate one of these fall formals," says Tamaki. "And then we'll host one of our own."

"I'm not really sure people are going to want to go to more than one. It's really just a see and be seen kind of event."

"Nevertheless we shall have our own fall formal. After all the other ones are over."

"Why exactly does he think this is a good plan?" I whisper to Hikaru.

"Who knows? But there's no changing his mind now. He'll force us all to attend and then host a fall formal." That's all we talk about for the rest of the session, with Maria and I doing our best to persuade Tamaki that fall formals are really not what he thinks they are. We are, of course, unsuccessful. Throughout the conversation Hikaru whispers comments that never fail to make me laugh, even as I become more and more frustrated with the crazy leader of the Host Club. When Maria and I have exhausted every means possible to change Tamaki's mind, we end the meeting and get ready to leave. Maria sticks around because she's getting homework help from Haruhi but I need to get home.

"I'll walk part of the way with you," Hikaru says. We walk down the stairs to the street and then head towards my house.

"You really don't have to walk me home," I say to Hikaru.

"I want to," he says simply and part of me feels a little thrill at those words. We walk a little ways further, side by side, not much distance between us. Suddenly Hikaru reaches his hand out and slips it into mine. I can't help it, I instinctively flinch. I'm not comfortable with people touching me not since... I shut that line of thought down immediately.

"Sorry, sorry," Hikaru says flushing and withdrawing his hand from mine. "I should've known that it was too much too fast, I don't deserve you anyway and I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll just go home now." He turns to go and I grab his arm.

"It's fine," I say. "You just took me by surprise." Then I slip my hand into his and pull him along, towards my house.

"You sure it's fine?" he asks.

"Of course," I say. We continue down the street our linked hands swinging between us.

Hikaru

It's funny how things changed now that Anna is willing to talk to me. I have to sit with people lunch but oddly it doesn't bother me that much in the end. Every time I think of something I would say to Karou I say it to Anna. And she laughs and smiles at me every time. Or says something equally as funny back. And it's great. But there's something missing just slightly and I don't know what it is. Like for example the other day we were in health (why on earth we have to take health is a mystery that will never be solved) anyway and we were watching this video about consent. Except it was actually about tea? At any rate the entire time Anna just sat there. It was a pretty funny video but she didn't laugh or say anything. And afterward at lunch I brought it up and Chelsea flipped out at me and said "don't talk about it." So I didn't but still...something's up. But I try not to think about it too much so I focus on a different project, one that I hope will make Anna happy.

That Friday the American version of the Host Club, the Matchmaking Club, opens for business yet again. I spend time with endless streams of desperate girls some of whom bore me terribly and some of whom are actually entertaining. None are as entertaining as the beautiful redhead sitting across the room of course. She too looks somewhat terrified by the thousands of guys making their way through her so we can find them the perfect match. Once everyone is gone Tamaki claps his hands excitedly and says "Now for the fun part. Matchmaking! Obviously anyone who liked Haruhi will be with anyone who liked me and anyone who liked Hikaru will be with anyone who liked Anna." Here he sort of smiles.

"There's got to be a bit more science to it then that," says Haruhi. "What about what they like and dislike and stuff like that."

"Fine. Everyone compile a list of the important things to know about our clients and we'll take a look and decide who goes best together." I slide down to sit next to Anna as Tamaki passes out pieces of paper.

"Hey," she says, smiling up at me.

"So what'd you think of all of the people who came through?"

"I don't know. Some of them were kind of interesting."

"Yeah. I guess it takes a special kind of person to come to a matchmaking club hosted by a bunch of foreigners."

"Most people in school think it's some sort of weird Japanese custom," Anna says with a laugh.

"Really?" I say. "They must not know all that much about Japan."

"I know I don't," Anna says quietly. And then even more quietly. "But I'd like too."

"Well there's plenty of people here who would no I'm sure you could ask one of them," I say.

"She just did, idiot," Karou whispers from across the room, definitely loud enough for Anna to hear. I immediately turn bright red and curse my stupid mouth. Anna laughs.

"Okay," she says. "Hey Karou can you tell me something interesting about Japan?"

"What do you want to know?" My brother says a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Tell me about the guys there," she says. "Are they all as dense as this one?" She gestures to me.

"Nope. Just the ones with dark black hair whose name start with H."

"I see."

"They're also terrible kissers. But I'm betting you know that already."

Anna's eyebrows reach up to her hairline before she turns a shade of red that's probably darker than mine.

"Or not," says Karou, laughing his head off. "I guess must be pretty dense?" Now I'm the one who is bright red again and Anna is cracking up along with Karou and pretty much everyone else. Unable to take it any longer I leap up and flee from the house.

Anna

"Oh god," Karou says. "He knows we were just teasing right?"

"I'll go talk to him," I say, leaping up and following him out the door. He's standing right there just leaning against the railing.

"You know they were just teasing right?"

"Yeah," he says. "But it's all true."

"What the fact that you're dense? Or the fact that you're a terrible kisser? You don't really seem that dense to me. I mean yeah that Japan comment totally went over your head but usually you're pretty quick on the uptake. And I wouldn't know about you being a terrible kisser but"

"See that's the problem. You don't know if I'm a terrible kisser and I don't know if you want to know or if you don't. I can find my way around any girl but for some reason you throw me off so much and I'm worried that-" I take a deep breath, steel myself against my own reflexes and step forward to press my lips to his, interrupting his tirade. I do flinch, thinking briefly of things best left unsaid but then it's all right again because Hikaru is so different and so surprised he just stands there before his arms come around me and pull me close and I'm even able to melt into him instead of flinching like my brain is screaming at me to do. He gently nudged ps my lips open with his tongue and I lean even further into him, my terrified instincts transforming into something deeper when-

"Ha! It worked. I knew it," a voice calls. Hikaru lifts his head from mine and I spin around to see the entirety of the matchmaking club unabashedly staring at us from the window. The one who spoke was Karou.

"I figured you guys needed a little push," he says grinning.

"I'm going to murder you," Hikaru says but he doesn't sound particularly angry at all. Then he turns to me and says "let's go somewhere else, where they can't bother us. Want to grab some sushi?"

"Sure," I say and we turn to leave.

"Also, no following us on our date. I would like to be left in peace," he calls to the window behind us. I hear Tamaki reply with something along the lines of "if you followed me on my first date, I see no reason not to follow you on yours."

I turn to Hikaru with a laugh. "You followed Tamaki on his first date."

"With Haruhi yes," Hikaru says. "He would've screwed it up royally had we not so really he should be grateful."

"And you're sure you won't screw this up?"

"It's sushi. How hard can it be?"

"Don't ask that question," I say. We walk down the street for a few minutes in silence. Hikaru's taken my hand again and I don't even flinch this time. We get to the sushi place and he tells me which kind is the best and what I should order and I follow his advice only to find out he's tricked me into eating raw sea urchin but then he makes up for it by ordering me this really delicious California roll and taking me out for ice cream afterward. We finally make our way to my house only to discover that no one listened to Hikaru and everyone has been following us since we left.

"Nice one with the Uni sashimi," Karou says. "Honestly if she put up with that I can't think of anything that you could do to drive her away." Hikaru just laughs and says "I knew she could take it."

"It didn't taste bad," I say.

"But most people do not handle finding out they've consumed sea urchin that well," says Karou.

"Well I'm not most people. Even if I did threaten to dump my soup on his head." Karou laughs.

When we finally make our way to my house everyone walks all the way up to my apartment with me and when my mom opens the door she's surprised to see all of the people.

"Who are all these people?" She asks.

"They're my friends," I say and I introduce everyone saving Hikaru for last before I introduce him as my boyfriend. My mom blinks surprised but she seems happy and Hikaru is practically beaming. After everyone leaves my mom tells me that she's happy that I'm happy but to please be careful and I tell her to trust me and she says she does and then I go up to bed and I realize I've forgotten to do something very important. Whipping out my phone I compose a quick text to Hikaru.

 _You're not a bad kisser._

 **A/N: Ok there's literally no excuse for why I didn't publish this so I'm not even going to try. Anyway it's here, it's good (at least I think so). Also before I forget, this update I'm asking a question. As you can see things are rolling pretty smoothly in the land of America. But fear not there is conflict to come. The question is do you want the conflict to come before the Host Club attends and/or hosts a formal? Or after? Let me know in a review. If I get enough input I may start doing questions more regularly.**


End file.
